


A Real Date

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Draco can over think things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Date

**Title:** A Real Date  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Sometimes Draco can over think things.  
 **Word Count:** 200 (double drabble)  
 **Genre:** General  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's monthly drabble challenge #35: 'This year it’s going to be different.'  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Real Date

~

Draco steeled himself as Potter approached. Every year the Ministry had a post-holiday party that was for Ministry employees only, and every year Potter came with some new conquest. Two years ago it had been Corner, the bloody ponce, and last year it had been that insane girl, Loony or Lula or something.

_This year it’s going to be different,_ Draco thought. This year, he was going to invite Potter to attend the party with _him_. It was time Potter realised there was something between them. Draco mentally rehearsed the conversation they were about to have.

“Morning, Malfoy.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven,” Draco blurted, eyes widening when he realised he’d answered the Potter in his head and not the actual Potter.

“You will?” Potter looked bemused. “Um, okay. Where are we going?”

Oh well, in for a Knut... “The Ministry party.” Draco licked his lips. “I thought we could go together this year.”

Potter smiled. “I’d love to go to the party with you,” he finally said. “It’s a date.”

“It is?” Draco blinked, not having anticipated it would be this easy.

“Isn’t it?” Potter leaned forward. “I certainly hope it is.”

Draco nodded firmly. “It is.”

~


End file.
